(I Can Read What's) In Your Head
by kimjongkai-ssi
Summary: Jongin bisa membaca isi kepala orang lain melalui sentuhan. Dan, sedikit-banyak, ia selalu membeci 'penyakit'nya itu. ; main!HunKai/SeKai slight!Kriskai ft Seventeen's Seungcheol; DLDR ; RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: (I Can Read What's) In Your Head**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Casts: Kim Jongin, and Oh Sehun**

 **Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

 **Warning: typos, error!plot, slight!fantasy (is this kind of thing is fantasy? ouo)**

.

 **.::HAPPY READING** ::.

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar dormnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Tadi siang, wali kelasnya memberitahunya jika seorang murid pindahan akan menjadi teman sekamar barunya. Setelah melewati waktu lebih dari setahun memiliki kamar dorm untuk dirinya sendiri, Jongin merasa agak canggung karena tiba-tiba harus berbagi kamar dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya.

Saat di tahun pertama sekolah, Jongin memang memiliki teman sekamar, namanya Park Chanyeol. Namja jangkung dengan senyum lebar itu kemudian pindah setelah enam bulan. Sayang sekali, mengingat Jongin sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Dua bulan setelah Chanyeol pindah ke Jepang, seseorang bernama Lee Taemin menjadi teman sekamar Jongin berikutnya. Namun baru tiga minggu, Taemin pindah ke New York untuk memenuhi sebuah beasiswa di sekolah tari swasta disana.

Sejak itu, Jongin tidak pernah memiliki teman sekamar lagi. Hingga hari ini.

"A-annyeong." sapa Jongin pelan kepada seorang namja yang duduk di atas kasur di sebelah miliknya.

Namja yang tadinya sibuk melipat baju itu mendongak dan melepaskan headphonenya. "Oh, hai." balasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Selama beberapa detik, Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu kemudian namja tan itu memutuskan untuk menyodorkan tangannya, "Namaku Kim Jongin." suara Jongin masih terdengar kecil dan terkesan takut, "A-aku yang akan menjadi _roommate_ mu mulai hari ini. Salam kenal."

Namja itu menyambut tangan Jongin, menjabatnya sambil memperhatikan Jongin dari rambut hingga kakinya, "Sehun. Oh Sehun." jawabnya.

" _Anak ini punya badan yang bagus. Aku ingin_ 'mencicipi' _nya._ "

Jongin tersentak. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

Jongin memang memiliki suatu ' _penyakit_ ' sejak kecil. Namja tan itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain ketika mereka bersentuhan langsung, entah ketika berjabat tangan, berpelukan, atau sekedar sentuhan yang tidak sengaja.

Dan yang barusan itu.. adalah isi kepala dari Oh Sehun.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?" tegur Sehun dengan suara heran. Ia mencengkeram lengan atas Jongin dengan kuat, membuat Jongin sadar bahwa ia baru saja bertingkah aneh. Jongin seharusnya tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sehun, namun Sehun justru semakin mempereratnya. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Sehun-ssi." ujarnya dengan suara kecil, nadanya seolah memohon.

" _Oh, astaga. Aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bocah ini mendesahkan namaku saat―_ "

Tangan Jongin menyentak Sehun dengan kuat. Namja itu rasanya ingin menangis mendengar isi pikiran Sehun yang sungguh tidak sopan terhadap dirinya itu.

"Jangan dekati a-aku, Sehun-ssi." ucap Jongin dengan kepala menunduk. Tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun atau menunggu respon darinya, Jongin berjalan ke arah kasurnya, dan berbaring membelakangi Sehun. Namja itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian dagunya.

Saat mendengar apa yang Sehun pikirkan, Jongin teringat dengan pamannya.

Dan itu membuat Jongin, sekali lagi, menjadi hancur.

 **.::.**

Sehun terbangun saat mendengar suara tangis terendam dari kasur yang tak jauh darinya. Namja itu memperhatikan, dan sadar jika Jongin, yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya itu, sedang menangis. Gulungan besar selimut itu juga terlihat bergetar.

Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa saja bersikap cuek dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kasur Jongin.

Sekilas, wajah ketakutan Jongin tadi sore teringat oleh Sehun. Dan ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi.

Jongin tidak mungkin terlihat begitu pemalu dan ramah sebelumnya, kemudian berubah dan memintanya menjauhinya, hanya dalam lima menit.

Seseorang tidak mungkin berubah pikiran secepat itu. Sekalipun mereka belum saling kenal.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggilnya dengan suara lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Sehun memegangi pudak Jongin, dan mengelusnya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Badan Jongin terlihat kaku di balik selimutnya, tangisan kecilnya juga berhenti, digantikan oleh isakan tertahan. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum saat itu, saat mengetahui Jongin berhenti menangis karenanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." gumam Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Ia hanya melirik Sehun sekilas dari celah selimut tebalnya. Jongin yang seperti ini mengingatkan Sehun dengan anak anjing lucu yang sedang ketakutan. Menggemaskan, tetapi di satu waktu juga terlihat memilukan.

Sehun tidak menjauh. Namja itu masih mengelus pundak Jongin, kemudian duduk di tepi kasurnya. Senyum kembali mengembang di bibirnya ketika merasakan tubuh Jongin tidak sekaku barusan, sepertinya Jongin mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang cuek dan dingin. Baru kali ini ia mengatakan hal semanis itu, dan rasanya.. cukup menyenangkan. "Aku akan ada disini untukmu."

Karena sentuhan Sehun terhalang oleh selimut tebal milik Jongin, namja tan itu jadi tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun hanya membual atau sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini hanya kalimat spontan karena kasihan padanya atau ada makna tulus didalamnya.

Jongin tidak terbiasa berharap terlalu besar. Karena ia selalu kecewa. Jongin tidak ingin merasakan kecewa lagi, apalagi hanya karena namja yang baru dikenalnya.

"Menjauhlah." sahut Jongin kemudian. Ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah lelah dan mata bengkak yang memerah. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." bohong Jongin. Namja tan itu tentu perlu seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya sekarang, mengingat betapa hancurnya dirinya, tetapi sekali lagi, Jongin terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak tergantung pada orang lain. Ia pasti bisa bahagia dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tetap akan berada disini untukmu." ucap Sehun tenang. Jongin membulatkan matanya, sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Sehun itu. "Kau perlu tahu, aku ini orang yang keras kepala."

Jongin akhirnya hanya mengangguk. "B-baiklah, Sehun-ssi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::TBC/End?::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong~! ^o^**

 **Maaf ya Rin malah bikin ff baru padahal belom update Better Than I Know Myself. Ide Rin lagi stuck, dan rasanya susah banget buat ngelanjutin ke chapter 6, walaupun udah ada beberapa bagian yang selesai ditulis, tapi masih banyak banget kurangnya :c**

 **Menurut chingu ff ini lebih baik dilanjutin atau nggak? Rin tahu plot sama alurnya rada-rada mainstream gitu, tapi tiba-tiba aja Rin kepikiran dan malah nulis ini hehe ouo**

 **Kalo chingu ada masukan, please kindly tell me through review atau PM ya hihi gomawo! c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: (I Can Read What's) In Your Head**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, and Choi Seungcheol**

 **Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

 **Warning: typos, error!plot, slight!fantasy (is this kind of thing called fantasy? ouo)**

 **.**

 **.::HAPPY READING::.**

 **.**

Kesan pertama adalah hal yang penting. Dan kesan pertama dari Sehun lah yang membuat Jongin menutup diri dan berusaha menjauh dari namja Oh itu. Walaupun selama beberapa hari yang mereka lewati sebagai teman sekamar dorm terkesan baik-baik saja, Jongin masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana isi otak Sehun terhadapnya dihari pertama mereka bertemu.

Jongin menyadari jika Sehun semakin berusaha lebih setiap harinya untuk membuat mereka dekat. Namja itu pernah mengajak Jongin bermain _truth or truth_ (mereka menamainya begitu karena tidak satu pun _dare_ saat mereka bermain) saat senja hingga tengah malam, menanyainya hal-hal personal seperti makanan kesukaannya, warna favoritnya, dan, bahkan, arti namanya, sebaliknya Jongin hanya menanyai pertanyaan membosankan seperti nilai matematika dan asal sekolah Sehun.

"Buat apa kau menanyai nilai raporku?" selidik Sehun dengan wajah mengerut aneh waktu itu. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hanya berani menatap lantai kamar dorm mereka. "Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Selain itu, Sehun pernah memaksa Jongin menonton film horor, dan meskipun tidak berakhir baik, mereka akhirnya tahu jika menonton film horor harus dihapus dari daftar kegiatan mereka, selamanya. Jongin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempercayai Sehun jika ia berkata, "Ini _tidak_ menyeramkan sama sekali. Karena itulah banyak orang berani menontonnya.", lain kali.

Dan sejak dua hari lalu, Sehun dan Jongin sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama di malam hari. Itu merupakan usulan dari Sehun, dan Jongin merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Jongin? Kau perlu bantuan?" Sehun berujar tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku komiknya. Dia sudah selesai belajar beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran sendirian. Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, namja tan itu menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menanyakan kesulitannya pada Oh Sehun, karena sekalipun mereka baru saling mengenal, Jongin cukup tahu jika meminta bantuan Sehun akan selalu diikuti oleh permintaan-permintaan anehnya sebagai imbalan.

Percayalah, namja itu sungguh menyebalkan. Beberapa hari lalu, Sehun bahkan meminta Jongin mentraktirnya pizza karena membangunkannya dengan tangisannya (Jongin bersumpah ia sudah memelankan suaranya, tetapi, yah, itu sepertinya belum cukup) dan _terpaksa_ menemaninya sampai Jongin tertidur. Pembohong sekali, Jongin masih ingat jika ia sudah meminta Sehun menjauh waktu itu.

Tetapi.. kondisi Jongin sekarang sedang darurat. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan orang lain selain Sehun saat ini. Jadi, dengan berat hati, Jongin meminta pertolongan Sehun.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu. T-tapi jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti kalau―"

Sehun mendengus keras. Jongin yang sedang terbata-bata dan canggung memang terlihat sangat manis juga menggemaskan, namun Sehun tetap lebih menyukai sesuatu yang _to the point_.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-apa kau bisa mengajariku matematika?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tetapi dia tersenyum. Sehun ingat jika ia memberi tahu Jongin jika nilai matematikanya selalu sempurna sejak sekolah dasar saat mereka bermain _truth or truth._ Namja itu berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku-bukunya, meninggalkan Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Jongin tidak percaya jika Sehun menyetujui permintaannya begitu saja.

"Kau tidak akan meminta hal aneh sebagai imbalan, kan?" Jongin hanya memastikan jika dirinya aman, karena jujur saja, mentratir pizza untuk Sehun memangkas uang jajannya untuk seminggu. Dan Jongin tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.

Sehun duduk bersila didepan Jongin. Dia menyusun beberapa buku tebal yang merupakan buku literatur matematika. Dan, sekali lagi, Jongin hanya bisa melongo. Mereka akan mempelajari bahan sebanyak itu malam ini? Bagaimana keadaan otak Jongin nanti?

"Kita mulai dengan aljabar, bagaimana?" tawar Sehun sambil membuka salah satu buku dan menunjukkan halamannya kepada Jongin. "Kau bisa menyelesaikan soal ini, tidak?"

Ada beberapa soal pilihan ganda di halaman yang Sehun tunjukkan. Dan, Jongin malu untuk mengakuinya, ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Jongin memang siswa yang cukup pintar dan rajin, hanya saja jika berurusan dengan matematika, otaknya tiba-tiba kosong begitu saja.

Melihat sikap Jongin, Sehun tahu jika ia tidak bisa. Namja Oh itu menghela nafas kemudian mulai menjelaskan pelan-pelan, menanyai Jongin jika ia menjelaskan terlalu cepat atau apakah Jongin sudah memahami sebelum melanjutkan ke bagian selanjutnya.

Selama beberapa detik, Jongin hanya bisa memandangi tampang serius Sehun yang terlihat keren. Jongin bahkan mengulum senyum lebarnya ketika mendapati Sehun menjelaskan dengan bahasa simpel dan terkesan tidak buru-buru.

Sehun mendengus pelan melihat Jongin yang melamun memandangi dirinya. Ia kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Jongin, sekedar memastikan jika namja itu baik-baik saja.

" _Wajah melongo Jongin terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memberi blowj―_ "

Jongin langsung berjengit kaget, menjauhkan punggung tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan gugup dan takut sebelum bergumam, "A-ah, mianhae. Aku melamun barusan."

Jongin tidak akan pernah memuji anak mesum macam Sehun lagi. Tidak akan.

.::.

"Jongin, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kau mendapat nilai 80 untuk matematika?" Seungcheol bertanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan meskipun agak terganggu, Jongin menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil gelas jus jeruk milik Yifan dan menenggaknya hingga hanya tersisa seperempat. Yifan tentu saja protes, tetapi Seungcheol tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

" _You're so annoying_ , Seungcheol." ujar Yifan kemudian, diikuti oleh umpatan-umpatan berbahasa China yang tak dimengerti oleh Seungcheol maupun Jongin. "Memangnya aneh sekali jika Jongin bisa mendapat nilai tinggi untuk matematika, huh?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut melihat Seungcheol memutar matanya. "Tentu saja!" tukasnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Jari telunjuknya menoyor dahi Jongin, meskipun Jongin lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan, "Anak ini sungguh bodoh dalam hal matematika sejak lahir."

Makan siang bersama Seungcheol dan Yifan memang menjadi kebiasaan Jongin sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah. Seungcheol, yang merupakan adik sepupu Jongin, selalu masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya dan menemaninya. Dan Yifan adalah teman baik Seongcheol yang juga merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah. Selama ini mereka dapat bergaul dengan baik, walaupun Jongin yang pendiam berbanding terbalik dengan sifat terbuka dan _cool_ Yifan dan Seungcheol.

"Tadi malam Sehun mengajariku." sahut Jongin pelan, setelah beberapa saat diam dan mendengarkan argumen tidak penting antara Seungcheol dan Yifan. Kedua namja itu langsung bungkam dan menatap Jongin seolah di dahinya tumbuh tiga mata atau sejenisnya, dan sungguh, rasanya risih sekali.

"Wow. Itu bagus." tanggap Yifan dengan nada tidak yakin. Seungcheol menatapnya dan Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yeah, kurasa itu bagus. Kau bisa berteman baik dengannya, mungkin?" Seungcheol tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Uhm, benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Seungcheol, kali ini lebih meyakinkan dibanding sebelumnya, "Kau bisa belajar memulai pertemanan dengan orang asing, kan? Selama ini temanmu sedikit sekali. Aku jadi khawatir."

"E-eh?" Jongin merasakan sesuatu seolah tertahan di kerongkongannya. "Ya, kurasa mungkin kau benar." lanjutnya pelan.

Seungcheol mengangguk. Tetapi Yifan hanya menunduk, berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dan Jongin benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

.::.

Sepulang sekolah, Jongin mendapat pesan dari Seungcheol jika namja itu harus mengikuti latihan sepak bola dan tidak bisa menemani Jongin kembali ke dorm seperti biasanya. Jongin bisa saja menghubungi Yifan, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu. Lagipula Jongin pikir tidak akan masalah, meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin, karena ini pertama kalinya ia kembali ke dorm sendirian tanpa Seungcheol ataupun Yifan.

Jongin berada di koridor tempat loker para siswa ketika seseorang melempar batu kecil ke arahnya. Namja tan itu berbalik dan mendapati beberapa siswi disana. Untuk sepersekian detik, Jongin sempat berpikir jika ia salah memasuki koridor, tetapi kemudian, para siswi itu menghampirinya, dan Jongin bisa melihat jelas tulisan 'Loker Siswa' tertempel di dinding.

"Ada ap―"

Seorang siswi tiba-tiba saja memukul Jongin di bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tongkat _baseball_ , membuat Jongin jatuh tersungkur, terduduk bersandar di lemari loker. Kemudian Jongin merasakan beberapa pukulan lain, ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan, dan mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

Jongin teringat dengan pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan dari pamannya ketika ia kecil. Keadaan Jongin hampir sama seperti sekarang. Dan Jongin masih bisa mengingat bagaimana waktu itu bibinya menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dan air mata, sambil menahan sakit di tubuhnya sendiri yang penuh lebam. Sekarang bedanya, Jongin tidak menemukan seseorang yang menatapnya kasihan, mereka justru menertawakannya, mengatainya lemah dan tidak tahu diri.

"Kim Jongin bodoh!" pekik seorang siswa yang Jongin tidak tahu siapa. "Kami tahu kau berlagak polos agar bisa mengambil hati Yifan oppa dan Seungcheol oppa! Dasar jalang!" sahut siswi lain. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun oppa bisa menghadapi orang menjijikkan sepertimu setiap hari."

Jongin merasakan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Dibandingkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ditubuhnya, kata-kata para siswi itu lebih menyakiti Jongin. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud menganggu siapapun, tetapi kenapa mereka begitu membencinya? Apa mereka tidak bisa mengerti jika Jongin memang pemalu dan penakut sejak lahir?

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun semua pukulan itu menghilang begitu saja. Jongin membuka matanya, dan merasakan dunia seolah berputar. Pandangannya benar-benar buram, namun ia bisa melihat tubuh besar Yifan berdiri di depannya.

Yifan kemudian berjongkok dan meminta maaf padanya berulang kali. Jongin ingin mengatakan jika ia tidak berbuat salah dan tidak perlu meminta maaf, tetapi bibirnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara rintihan kecil yang terdengar memilukan.

Yifan menggendong Jongin dengan panik, dan berlari cepat menuju ruang kesehatan. Jongin menyadari jika namja itu masih tetap berucap kata maaf berulang-ulang. Tubuh Jongin tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, hanya saja, anehnya, ia bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya berada dipelukan Yifan seperti ini.

Rasanya.. nyaman dan aman.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyandarkan kepalanya lebih jauh ke dada bidang Yifan. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Yifan bertalu-talu, dan ia meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat dimana ia bisa merasakannya.

" _Aku mohon, Jongin, bertahanlah. Maafkan aku._ "

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia merasakan dunia seakan berhenti dan menjadi hitam.

.::.

Keadaan disekitar Jongin benar-benar gelap, ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujung kakinya sendiri. Entah dimana Jongin sekarang. Namja itu mulai panik sendiri memikirkan kemungkinan jika ia dibuang atau tersesat atau semacamnya. Dan, entah dari mana, ia melihat sebuah cahaya redup di ujung lorong.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Jongin berjalan menuju ujung lorong tersebut, dan menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati cahaya disana semakin lama semakin terang. Jongin rasa ia sudah masuk ke dalam lorong itu terlalu jauh, akan tetapi ia belum menjangkau akhirnya.

Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara ribut dan teriakan anak kecil. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin berlari ke arah asal suara.

Dan Jongin rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika menemukannya.

Disana, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang diikat diatas bangku. Anak itu menangis kencang, badannya penuh luka, dan matanya juga membengkak. Dia terus berteriak meminta tolong, memohon kepada siapapun untuk menolong bibinya, yang sedang dipukuli oleh pamannya didepan matanya sendiri.

Anak itu dipaksa menonton, melihat bagaimana pamannya memukul dan menyiksa bibinya, bahkan hingga setelah bibinya pingsan.

Pria bertubuh besar itu melepaskan sebuah ikat pinggang dari pegangan tangannya, menjatuhkannya ke lantai selepas puas menggunakannya untuk memukuli istrinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah sama sekali, kemudian dia menghampiri anak kecil itu dengan sebuah senyum mengerikan.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau terlihat begitu lemah, rapuh, dan disatu waktu juga.. menggairahkan." satu tamparan keras menghantam pelipis anak itu, membuat sudut bibirnya sobek dan pipinya memerah. "Kau membuatku merasakan hal yang tabu. Kau membuatku hancur, Kim Jongin."

Bibir pria itu menempel dibibir anak itu dan melumatnya dengan ganas, menggigit dan memaksa memasukkan lidahnya.

"Dan aku akan pastikan jika aku juga menghancurkan dirimu."

Jongin berteriak ketakutan. Setelah itu, ia merasa seolah sesuatu yang kuat menariknya dan membuatnya tenggelam. Ia tercekik dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Jongin berteriak sekali lagi, kali ini ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang lebih kencang. Namun tidak ada suara sama sekali, tidak ada sahutan ataupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya, Jongin bisa merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan memanggil namanya. Jongin mengenali suara itu. Dia Seongcheol.

"Ya, ini aku Jongin. Seongcheol disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja." suaranya sangat jelas ditelinga Jongin. Dan sekarang, akhirnya, dia bisa membuka matanya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah pucat Seongcheol. "Syukurlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jongin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arahnya, dan Jongin membuka mulutnya. Tenggorokan Jongin terasa perih, dengan meminum beberapa teguk membuatnya terasa lebih baik. Jongin menyadari jika ia berada di kamar dormnya. Mata Jongin bertemu pandang dengan Yifan, dan namja itu berdiri menghampirinya.

Yifan kemudian mengusap dahinya, tersenyum kecil dengan wajah kelelahan.

" _Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Jongin._ "

Jongin berusaha tersenyum ke arah Yifan. Namja itu kemudian hanya sedikit mengangguk, dan menyingkir, memberi ruang untuk Sehun mengganti kompres di dahinya.

Telapak tangan Sehun terasa sungguh hangat. Begitu pula hati Jongin.

" _Jongin bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::To be continued::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong~! c:**

 **Rin mau minta maaf buat super late updatenya. Laptop Rin rusak, dan semua filenya ilang huhu**

 **Flashbacknya Jongin juga diselipin(?) sedikit disini hehe mudah-mudahan chingu ngga bosen ya sama ff ini soalnya alurnya biasaaaa banget kalo menurutku /sobs/ Rin juga nambahin Yifan dan Seungcheol (itu loh S . Coups, leadernya Seventeen) disini, semoga suka deh kkk**

 **And.. Rin mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat chingu yang ngasih review (55 reviews, seriously? You're all the best lah c;), Rin udah baca reviewnya satu-satu, dan banyak yang ngasih masukan juga hehe makasih banyak pokoknya yaaa /kisses/**

 **Keep review-ing, chingu-ya! ~\\(^o^)/~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: (I Can Read What's) In Your Head**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, and Choi Seungcheol**

 **Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

 **Warning: typos, error!plot, slight!fantasy, psychological issue (trauma)**

 **.**

 **.::HAPPY READING::.**

 **.**

Tubuh Jongin berangsur-angsur pulih, meskipun masih ada beberapa lebam dan memar di tubuhnya. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena Seungcheol dan Sehun menjagainya bergantian, memberinya perhatian yang lebih dari biasanya. Dan, tentu saja, hal ini membuat hubungan Jongin dan Sehun menjadi lebih dekat.

Walaupun Jongin masih merasa perlu untuk menahan diri, ia sudah tidak begitu canggung lagi saat berinteraksi dengan Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Terlebih, namja Oh itu juga sering mengajaknya makan malam bersama di kedai dekat dorm mereka, mengerjakan tugas bersama, atau sekedar membuat janji untuk pergi ke perpustakaan bersama.

"Yifan?" Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Yifan dengan cepat ketika namja tinggi itu berdiri dari duduknya.

Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja, semuanya mulai kembali seperti semula, kecuali Yifan.

Yifan memadangi Jongin dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian setelah mereka saling diam beberapa saat.

" _Aku membuat semuanya menjadi sangat rumit diantara kita.._ "

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Yifan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti. Yifan jelas menjauhinya beberapa waktu belakangan. Dan itu sedikit-banyak membuat Jongin khawatir. Sikap Yifan yang begitu acuh membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sakit.

" _..dan kau harus melepaskan aku untuk saat ini._ "

Pegangan tangan Jongin terlepas ketika Yifan menarik pergelangan tangannya menjauh. Jongin rasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dadanya, dan ia jelas tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Jongin pelan. Ia menatap Yifan tepat dikedua bola matanya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, tetapi Jongin tidak memperdulikannya. "Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Aku.. tidak suka." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih, setelah ia melihat Yifan yang kembali memasang wajah _blank_ nya.

"Jongin, aku tidak mengerti." Yifan tersenyum kecil, namun Jongin tidak melihat sedikit pun pancaran tulus di matanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Selain Seungcheol, orang yang paling Jongin sayangi tentu saja adalah Yifan. Jongin tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya dengan baik, dan perhatian besar yang Yifan tunjukkan padanya selama ini membuat Jongin berpikir jika Yifan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi ruang kosong tersebut dihatinya. Yifan begitu berharga bagi Jongin, dan melihat Yifan tidak lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasanya, membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa.

"Oh." Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, setidaknya senyum terbaik yang bisa ia buat untuk saat ini. "Um, baiklah kalau begitu."

Seharusnya Jongin meminta Yifan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Seharusnya Jongin bisa berusaha lebih keras untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yifan. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa. Ia terlalu takut dengan apa yang mungkin akan Yifan katakan.

Jongin segera berbalik dan kembali duduk ditempat sebelumnya. Beberapa buku berserakan diatas mejanya, dan ada sebuah buku catatan juga disana. Dan Jongin bisa merasakan jika Yifan sedang melihat kearahnya, meskipun ia tidak tahu tatapan seperti apa yang Yifan berikan untuknya. Jongin mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk dengan mencatat beberapa bagian dari buku paket ke buku catatannya, sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya.

Yifan setidaknya menghabiskan waktu selama lima menit, berdiri disana dan hanya menatap ke arah Jongin. Kemudian, ia tidak bisa untuk menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tidak mendekat ke arah namja tan itu.

Telapak tangan besar Yifan terasa hangat saat ia mengelus puncak kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Sedangkan Yifan merasakan halusnya rambut Jongin disela-sela jemarinya.

" _Aku melakukan semuanya demi kebaikanmu, Jongin. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti._ "

Dan kehangatan yang Yifan berikan menghilang begitu cepat. Namja Wu itu sudah kembali berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan, tanpa menengok ke belakang sekali pun.

 **.::.**

Yifan tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke kamar dorm Jongin, dia bahkan jarang bergabung saat Seungcheol, Sehun, dan Jongin makan siang bersama, dan, yang paling buruk adalah, ia tidak pernah lagi menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya. Yifan membuat hubungan mereka seolah hanya sebatas teman biasa, seolah mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, seolah mereka bukan sahabat seperti yang Yifan dulu katakan padanya.

Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyadari jika kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu adalah perpisahan mereka. Dan mungkin jika Jongin bisa berusaha lebih keras saat itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau terlihat berantakan." komentar Seungcheol sambil mengambil sepotong ayam rebus dari piring makan Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, tetapi nada suaranya seperti menuntut Jongin untuk bicara.

Jongin menendang kaki Sehun dengan pelan. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin membeli _bubble tea_ dulu. Kalian mau?"

Seungcheol menggeleng dan bergumam, "Tidak, terima kasih.", sedangkan Jongin mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum simpul dan berujar "Belikan aku _banana milk_ , ya?"

Setelah Sehun beranjak dan pergi, Jongin berdehem dan melihat kearah Seungcheol.

"Cepat katakan." desak Seungcheol ketika mendapati Jongin yang hanya diam dan terlihat canggung diseberangnya itu. Dan Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak tahu harus mengawali ceritanya darimana, jadi akhirnya ia hanya menjawab dengan, "Yifan menjauhiku."

Wajah Seungcheol berkerut aneh. "Yang benar saja." dengusnya, kemudian meminum teh limunnya dengan tenang. "Yifan tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu."

Jongin ingin berteriak didepan wajah Seungcheol jika ya, dia juga berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya, sebelum Yifan benar-benar tidak menghiraukannya seperti orang asing, dan mendiamkannya ketika mereka bertemu.

"Aku tahu." sahut Jongin sekenanya. Ia memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas es jeruknya hanya untuk menghindari menatap Seungcheol dan mengurangi rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya. "Tetapi dia melakukannya."

Seungcheol meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu menaruh piringnya menjauh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Seandainya aku tahu."

Tangan Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jongin yang lebih kecil. Mereka saling menatap, dan Jongin bisa melihat senyum Seungcheol yang selalu bisa menenangkannya ada disana. Jongin tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya sendiri.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" _Karena aku akan selalu berada disini dan menjagamu. Percayalah padaku._ "

Jongin tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja."

 **.::.**

Seungcheol lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengantar Jongin pulang ke dorm karena jadwal latihan sepak bolanya yang akhir-akhir ini sungguh padat. Tetapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Seungcheol tidak memperbolehkan Jongin kembali ke dorm sendirian, dan disinilah Jongin akhirnya, di perpustakaan, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan mata pelajaran terakhirnya.

Jongin mendengus sebal mengingat bagaimana adik sepupunya itu meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Mereka belum begitu lama kenal, dan Seungcheol yang tidak tahu malu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa canggung atau sungkan kepada Sehun saat memintanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin. Namja itu sibuk melihat ke dalam ranselnya, kemudian setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Tidak juga." jawab Jongin seadanya. Ia membereskan buku-buku yang sempat ia baca untuk mengusir bosan. Setelahnya, Jongin menyerahkan buku-buku itu ke meja pengurus perpustakaan, dengan sebuah gumaman "Terima kasih." dan senyum simpul yang manis.

"Maaf karena harus merepotkanmu." ucap Jongin dengan nada tidak enak. "Seungcheol seharusnya tidak perlu meminta bantuan seperti ini."

Sehun menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil, kemudian memukul ransel Jongin dengan gerakan bercanda. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula pulang bersama akan lebih menyenangkan."

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor yang mulai sepi. Sebagian besar kelas berakhir satu jam yang lalu, hanya beberapa kelas tambahan yang baru selesai beberapa waktu lalu, termasuk kelas Sehun.

Dan ketika penglihatan Jongin menangkap sosok Yifan di bagian lorong yang berseberangan, langkahnya berhenti begitu saja. Sehun juga ikut berhenti, memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan kening berkerut. Ketika Sehun melihat ke arah pandang Jongin, Sehun mengerti jika itu karena Yifan.

Sehun berdecih keras, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan kuat agar namja itu mengikuti langkahnya. Jongin sama sekali tidak protes, dia menurut dan melangkah dengan patuh di samping Sehun. Tetapi wajahnya menunduk dalam, apalagi ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Yifan.

Ada sesuatu yang terlihat tidak nyaman saat Sehun dan Yifan saling bertukar pandang dengan tajam. Jongin tidak mengetahui itu, namun ia mendengar tepat saat mereka berpapasan, Sehun menggeram "Brengsek." tepat di samping telinga Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan terlihat tidak terganggu, ia tetap berjalan, dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan seorang yeoja dengan erat.

" _Yifan keparat. Kau melukai Jongin, brengsek._ "

Jongin tidak tahu sekacau apa hatinya saat itu. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak, dan kemudian menghancurkan dadanya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang rapuh.

 **.::.**

Dua hari ini, Jongin semakin murung. Nafsu makannya turun dengan drastis, begitu pula dengan semangatnya. Jongin bahkan tidak terlihat tertarik dengan buku-buku yang dulu selalu suka ia baca.

Seungcheol menjadi sangat khawatir karenanya, dan, meskipun tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sehun benci mengakuinya, namun sebenarnya, ia merindukan pencaran hangat yang ada setiap kali ia melihat mata Jongin, ia merindukan senyum konyol Jongin yang terlihat manis, dan ia merindukan Jongin yang canggung dan pemalu.

"Hey, Jongin." tegur Sehun sambil duduk di samping Jongin. Namja Kim itu mendongak, dan tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berarti. "Hai."

Tangan Sehun mengambil bungkus keripik kentang milik Jongin tanpa permisi, dan Sehun berharap Jongin akan memprotesnya atau memukul kepalanya dengan brutal, tetapi tidak ada. Jongin hanya melihat kearahnya dalam diam, membiarkan Sehun memasukkan keripik kentang miliknya sebanyak mungkin ke mulutnya.

"Kau tidak memukulku?" Sehun mengembalikan bungkus besar keripik kentang kembali ke pangkuan Jongin dengan sebuah senyum kecut. Dan Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak begitu peduli. "Kau ingin aku memukulmu?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Jujur saja, rasanya aneh sekali berada di situasi sekaku ini bersama Jongin. Benar-benar bukan perasaan yang familiar bagi Sehun.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun, dan Jongin juga sepertinya tidak berniat memulai topik pembicaraan lain. Jongin sibuk dengan keripik kentang dan sebuah novel sci-fic yang tadi siang di pinjamnya di perpustakaan, sedangkan Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, meskipun sesekali namja Oh itu melirik memperhatikan Jongin selama beberapa saat.

Entah berapa lama setelahnya, Sehun melihat Jongin mengulum senyum lebarnya sendiri. Mungkin ada sesuatu dari novel yang ia baca. Namun, Sehun tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa ia sedikit merasa lebih baik melihat senyum Jongin itu, dan tanpa ia sadari, Sehun sudah menjulurkan tangannya, kemudian mengelus pelipis Jongin dengan punggung tangannya.

Jongin tersentak kecil karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun tersebut. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung, yang hanya dibalas dengan mata kelam Sehun yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"S-Sehun?" Jongin terdengar tidak yakin. Dan selanjutnya, ia hampir memekik kaget, karena Sehun tahu-tahu langsung mendorong kedua bahunya. Hingga Jongin akhirnya terlentang di atas sofa, novel dan bungkus keripik kentangnya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Tangan Jongin mencoba mencengkeram lengan atas Sehun dan mendorongnya menjauh, namun Sehun justru mengeratkan pegangannya dikedua bahu Jongin, membuat namja tan itu meringis kesakitan. "Sehun!" pekik Jongin panik ketika salah satu pegangan Sehun beralih dari bahunya menuju ke pinggangnya dan menekannya lebih kuat disana.

Pikiran Sehun benar-benar kosong. Jongin tidak mendapatkan apapun ketika ia berusaha membaca isi kepalanya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jongin ketakutan.

"Ngh!"

Sehun menciumi leher Jongin dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus kecil pinggangnya.

Dan kedua kakinya membuka agar kedua paha Jongin terbuka lebih lebar.

Air mata Jongin mengalir dengan deras, dan isakan-isakan tertahannya sungguh memilukan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perlakuan Sehun mengingatkannya kepada pamannya, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sehun, yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai temannya, melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

" _Kim-jalang-Jongin, pahamu itu dibuat untuk mengangkang didepanku!_ " " _Tidak akan ada yang menyayangimu, Jongin. Tidak akan._ " " _Oh, lihat bagaimana lubangmu berkedut-kedut dengan imut. Dia merindukan penisku, Jongin_."

Kilasan-kilasan balik mengenai pamannya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jongin. Semua yang selama ini ia coba lupakan kembali dengan mudahnya menyusup ke kepalanya, membuka kembali luka yang menyakitkan di dadanya.

Dan ketika Sehun menggigit kecil lehernya, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menggapai buku kamus tebalnya, kemudian menghantamkannya dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa ke kepala Sehun.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berlari dan meringkuk diam di sudut ruangan yang memungkinkannya berada dalam jarak aman dengan Sehun. Sedangkan namja Oh itu terjungkal jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia mengerang keras, dan suaranya itu membuat tubuh Jongin kembali bergetar ketakutan.

"Jongin? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah ling-lung dan mencoba untuk mendekati Jongin. Tetapi kemudian, langkahnya berhenti ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan air mata yang terus mengalir. "J-Jongin? Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?"

"Menjauh dariku! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tidak tahu jika Jongin bisa membuat hatinya terasa kelu dan membeku. Sehun tidak tahu jika Jongin bisa membuatnya sakit.

Tetapi satu hal yang Sehun tahu saat itu adalah, bahwa ia menyayangi Jongin. Ia menyayangi Jongin lebih dari yang seharusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::To be continued::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong (^o^)/**

 **Rin mau bilang makasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat chingudeul yang mau nyempetin review di ff ini /kisses/ seriously, 104 reviews? kalian bener2 bikin mood Rin bagus buat lanjut nulis chap 3 ini walopun menurut Rin hasilnya agak ngecewain, selain alurnya cepet juga kayak dipaksain gitu, iya nggak sih? :c Rin cuma mau buat supaya chap 3 ini udah ada konfliknya, biar gak bikin bosen huhuhu**

 **Dan kalo gak salah, ada beberapa yang nulis kalo Jongin disini tuh terlalu lemah atau gimana, hmm Rin gabakal ngubah sifat Jongin, karena Rin mau nunjukkin kalo Jongin tuh sebenernya gak lemah, dia kuat, secara mental, dia berusaha buat nutupin trauma dan 'penyakit'nya dia sendirian gitu, cuma sekedar ngejelasin aja sih kkk**

 **Keep review-ing, chingu-ya! ~\\(^o^)/~**

 **.::.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: (I Can Read What's) In Your Head**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, and Choi Seungcheol**

 **Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

 **Warning: typos, error!plot, slight!fantasy, psychological issue (trauma)**

 **.**

 **.::HAPPY READING::.**

 **.**

Suara buir-bulir air hujan yang menabrak kaca jendela membuat sebuah suasana nyaman yang begitu Jongin sukai. Namja tan itu mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol merespon dengan mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Wajah Jongin tenggelam di dada bidang Seungcheol, membuatnya dengan bisa mendengar degup jantung Seungcheol yang teratur dengan leluasa.

Dalam keadaan Seungcheol yang sudah terlelap seperti ini, Jongin tidak bisa membaca isi kepalanya begitu saja, meskipun jika ia mau mencoba lebih keras ia bisa melihat kilasan mimpi Seungcheol. Namun, itu akan membuatnya lemas, terlalu banyak tenaga yang diperlukan untuk bisa memasuki mimpi seseorang.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia teringat dengan saat ia pertama kali mengetahui 'penyakit'nya. Saat itu sedang hujan deras, petir menyambar dan menimbulkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga, dan Jongin kecil yang ketakutan hanya bisa bersembunyi bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Jongin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan takutnya hilang begitu saja saat ibunya menarik selimut dan membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang seolah berbisik pelan di samping telinganya, " _Jangan takut, karena ibu ada disini untuk Jongin, selamanya._ " walaupun nyatanya, Jongin melihat bibir ibunya yang masih terkatup rapat dan menyunggingkan senyum cantik yang menenangkan.

Tidak banyak kenangan mengenai orang tuanya yang diingat Jongin dengan jelas. Wajar saja, karena orang tuanya meninggal ketika Jongin baru berusia tujuh tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Hanya ada beberapa memori yang tersimpan, dan yang barusan itu adalah yang paling ia sukai.

"Hey, kau belum tidur?" suara serak Seungcheol membuat Jongin mendongak menatapnya, membuyarkan semua lamunan Jongin. Seungcheol menguap, kemudian tersenyum simpul kepada Jongin. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kau ada kelas pagi."

Seungcheol menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka hingga dagu. Kemudian tangannya mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." sahut Jongin setelah beberapa saat. Suaranya terendam karena ia sudah kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Seungcheol. "Aku teringat eomma."

Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Seungcheol menjadi sedikit kaku setelahnya. Usapan di punggung Jongin juga berhenti.

"K-kau seharusnya tidur." Seungcheol merasa susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasa kasihan sekaligus khawatir pada Jongin. "Kau tau aku akan selalu ada disini, kan?"

" _Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sebagaimana dulu bibi Kim ada untukmu, Jongin. Aku berjanji._ "

Dada Jongin terasa sangat hangat, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat selama beberapa detik.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Tanpa dirinya tahu, Jongin sudah tertidur, menyusul Seungcheol yang sudah lebih dulu terbuai oleh mimpi. Dan Jongin rasa, itu adalah tidur paling nyenyak yang pernah ia rasakan.

 **.::.**

Yifan menarik kerah kemeja seragam Sehun dengan kuat, kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke dinding. Sehun mengerang kesakitan, tetapi Yifan justru mendekat dan meninjunya tepat di pelipisnya. Tubuh Sehun tersungkur di tanah, dan selama beberapa saat, pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan?!" Yifan berteriak dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya kembali menarik kerah kemeja Sehun, membuat mereka berhadapan dan saling tatap.

Tinju Yifan kembali bertemu dengan pelipis Sehun, tetapi kali ini ia masih tetap berdiri. Sehun mengusap darah diujung bibirnya, matanya terus menatap Yifan. "Kau tidak perlu berlaku seolah kau adalah pahlawannya. _You know you're not, so don't act like it_ , Yifan."

Yifan menggeram, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Sehun benar-benar mendorong kesabarannya hingga mencapai batasnya.

Saat Yifan kembali mencoba meninju Sehun, ia dapat mengelak dan balas meninju perutnya. Yifan terbatuk, dan Sehun membalas dengan decihan mengejek.

" _You're so full of yourself,_ Sehun. Setidaknya aku tidak menyakiti Jongin." mereka saling memberi tatapan kebencian. Sehun kemudian mengerang, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu jika apa yang dikatakan Yifan benar, dia telah menyakiti Jongin, membuat Jongin membencinya.

Sehun ingin sekali menyayat tenggorokan Yifan ketika ia tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Kau pikir kau tidak menyakitinya?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan yang menusuk. "Kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku."

Mereka sudah akan kembali saling berkelahi, jika tidak ada seorang yeoja yang memekik dan menghampiri mereka. Yeoja itu menangis dengan kencang, dan berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Apa kalian tidak akan berhenti hingga salah satunya mati, hah?!" yeoja itu kembali berteriak dengan isakannya. Wajah Yifan melembut, kemudian menarik yeoja itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat drama yang Yifan dan Yura ciptakan didepannya. Demi apa, Yifan baru saja memakinya karena menyakiti Jongin, dan sekarang, ia justru menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dengan erat. Dasar bodoh.

Yifan memeluk tubuh Yura, dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis itu. Ekspresinya kembali mengeras ketika pandangannya tertumpu pada Sehun. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya, berkata tanpa suara, dan Sehun mengerti.

" _Ini semua belum berakhir._ "

Dan, begitu saja, Yifan dan Yura meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Yifan yang mendekap bahu Yura. Tiba-tiba saja Yura berhenti, dan Yifan mau tidak mau ikut berhenti juga disampingnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun, dengan mata yang memerah dan agak membengkak, hidung dan pipi yang juga semerah tomat, tetapi senyumnya begitu tulus, hingga Sehun lupa jika ia seharusnya membenci gadis itu. "Pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan bersihkan lukamu, Sehun-ah." dan kemudian, mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Keadaan Sehun begitu kacau. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Dan perasaannya juga berantakan. Ia lebih memilih duduk bersandar pada dinding gudang sekolah dibanding pergi ke ruang kesehatan seperti yang Yura sarankan.

Otaknya terus memutar kejadian dimana ia lepas kendali dan menyentuh Jongin. Sebelum masuk sekolah asrama ini, Sehun hanya seorang anak berandal yang beruntung memiliki kecerdasan yang melebihi rata-rata. Ia dulunya anak yang liar, menghabiskan waktu untuk merokok, kecanduan alkohol, mampir ke klub malam hingga pagi, dan bermalam di kamar berbeda setiap malam.

Sudah berbulan-bulan dari terakhir kali ia melakukan seks dengan seseorang. Dan ketika ia melihat Jongin yang begitu manis dan _dekat_ dengannya, sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya lepas kendali begitu saja. Ia tiba-tiba saja mempunyai gairah yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia meraih Jongin saat itu, dan semuanya menjadi lebih kacau.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Sehun berbisik lirih kepada udara kosong didepannya. Ia menatap langit biru yang cerah, dan membayangkan senyum simpul Jongin ada disana untuknya.

 **.::.**

Sehun pulang kembali ke dorm dengan kesal. Luka sobek di bibirnya masih nyeri, membuatnya tidak bisa makan dengan leluasa. Punggungnya juga masih terasa seperti remuk. Keadaannya tidak membaik sedikitpun, sepertinya.

Ketika kepala Sehun sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa tidur siang dengan nyaman atau bagaimana dia bisa makan tanpa merintih perih setiap waktu, dengan tangan yang terus merogoh kantung tasnya untuk mencari kunci dorm, Sehun melihat Jongin berdiri di depan pintu dormnya. Dia berhenti berjalan, dan terdiam disana dengan wajah _blank_ bodohnya, sedangkan Jongin sepertinya sudah menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

Namja tan itu mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, dan Sehun rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak satu atau dua kali.

"Hai, Jongin." sapa Sehun dengan kaku. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah tas berwarna hitam.

Sehun mencoba melangkah mendekat, namun Jongin langsung terlihat kaget dan takut. Jongin bahkan melangkah mundur. Sehun hanya tersenyum masam. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin untuk berlaku demikian saat berada didekatnya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengambil tas itu dari tangan Jongin, dan keningnya berkerut menyadari jika tas itu lumayan berat. "Oh, itu, uhm, hanya beberapa obat untuk lukamu. Dan, uh, ada bubur juga. Masih hangat, aku baru membuatnya tadi."

Belum sempat Sehun berterima kasih, Jongin sudah melangkah menjauh setelah melambai kecil ke arahnya. Dan Sehun berdiri disana entah untuk berapa lama, memandangi titik dimana ia terakhir kali melihat punggung Jongin sebelum menghilang diujung lorong.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bodohnya ia yang sudah menyakiti seseorang sebaik Jongin. Bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Jongin masih mendatanginya dan memberinya obat, terlebih membuatkannya bubur hangat.

"Sehun brengsek, kau benar-benar bodoh." umpatnya saat memasuki kamar dorm dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia meletakkan tas pemberian Jongin di meja, kemudian matanya memandangi kasur yang berseberangan dengan miliknya. Rasanya Sehun bisa dengan mudah membayangkan sosok Jongin disana, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku, dan bagaimana wajahnya mengerut lucu sambil mengomel jika Sehun menjahilinya, menganggunya belajar.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar berat. Setelah bertemu Jongin lagi, perasaan rindu Sehun terhadap Jongin jadi semakin terasa nyata. Perasaan rindu yang membuat Sehun menginginkan Jongin untuk selalu berada disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::To be continued::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!^^**

 **Rin sengaja bikin update-an yang isinya pendek gini walopun Rin gitu, Rin suka chap ini, soalnya Sehunnya keliatan nyesel gitu aww hehe oh, iya, review ff ini makin lama kan makin sedikit, bikin Rin agak ragu buat ngelanjutinnya, jd Rin cuma mau nanyain aja apa chingudeul mau ff ini dilanjutin aja atau enggak? :c soalnya Rin sadar kok kalo ff ini makin gak jelas dan alurnya juga lambat gitu :c**

 **Dan kalo emg mau lanjut, next chapter rencananya Rin mau nulis tentang** _ **flashback**_ **nya Jongin, gimana? kalian setuju gak? atau chingudeul lebih suka kalo** _ **flashback**_ **nya Jongin disempilin (?) aja kayak chapter2 sebelumnya?**

 **Keep review-ing, chingu-ya! ~\\(^o^)/~**

 **.::.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: (I Can Read What's) In Your Head**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Casts: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, and Choi Seungcheol**

 **Author: kimjongkai-ssi (Rin)**

 **Warning: typos, error!plot, slight!fantasy, psychological issue (trauma)**

 **.**

 **.::HAPPY READING::.**

 **.**

"Seungcheol, kau ada waktu?" Sehun menghalangi jalan Seungcheol yang sepertinya tidak ingin meladeninya sekarang. Wajah Seungcheol terlihat tidak bersahabat, dan Sehun berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

Sebagian besar murid yang ada di lorong dan beberapa teman sekelas Seungcheol memandangi mereka dengan penuh selidik, dan Seungcheol mulai merasa risih dengan hal itu. Lagipula ia harus cepat, karena ia ada janji untuk latihan sepak bola bersama timnya sore ini.

"Tidak akan lama. Aku janji." ucap Sehun lagi dengan nada yang sedikit memohon, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau berjanji?"

Sehun bisa menangkap sarkasme di suara Seungcheol, dan ketika namja itu mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya, Sehun yakin jika kalimat barusan bukan pertanyaan tetapi sebuah ejekan untuknya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Jongin. _And you did_." Seungcheol berbisik tajam dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Sehun mengakui jika dirinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, karena wajah Seungcheol itu sama sekali tidak garang, tetapi setidaknya Sehun tidak menunjukkan hal itu dan memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Seungcheol mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku sudah tahu jika seseorang seperti dirimu menganggap sebuah janji tidak penting, _so you don't have to promise me anything_ , Sehun. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, dengan cepat."

Masih ada beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, dan dengan jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka mengenai bahan pembicaraan keduanya. Bahkan ada sekelompok siswi yang terang-terangan menguping sambil memasang wajah polos dan penasaran mereka.

"Tidak disini." jawab Sehun kemudian. Ia mengisyaratkan Seungcheol untuk mengikutinya, dan Seungcheol melakukannya dengan kening berkerut dan wajah masam.

Segera setelah mereka sampai di sisi taman sekolah yang sepi, Seungcheol berdecih sembari melihat ke jam tangannya. Sehun brengsek ini telah membuatnya terlambat latihan sepak bola, sialan.

"Jadi?" desak Seungcheol dengan wajah yang sebal.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Aku minta maaf soal Jongin. Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi _roommate_ ku."

Seungcheol memandangi Sehun dengan mata membulat dan kemudian tertawa mengejek. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak percaya dan sekaligus meremehkan.

"Aku pasti salah dengar."

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan benar."

"Kau tidak sadar diri atau bagaimana? _Seriously_ , Sehun, kau tahu kalau aku akan menolak permintaanmu ini, kan?" Seungcheol terperangah ketika Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah yang tidak berubah sama sekali. "Lalu kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kupikir aku setidaknya harus mencoba."

Seungcheol memandangi Sehun seolah ia adalah virus menjijikkan. " _You're so pathetic_." komentarnya, dengan sarkasme yang kembali Sehun sadari.

"Kau bisa terbiasa dan berteman baik dengan Mark. Lagipula kau akan bisa lebih mudah menjauhi Jongin dan melupakannya." sambung Seungcheol lagi. "Kurasa pembicaraan ini berakhir."

Seungcheol meninggalkan Sehun dengan tergesa dan tanpa melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Sehun tak masalah dengan itu, terlebih jika ia tahu jika ia akan kembali mencoba berbicara dengan Seungcheol.

Sehun akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Jongin kembali. Seberapa kalipun ia harus mencoba.

 **.::.**

Cuaca benar-benar buruk sore itu, angin bertiup kencang dan hujan deras mengguyur kota. Membuat Jongin terperangkap di sekolah dan tidak bisa kembali ke dorm yang berada di gedung yang terletak lumayan berjauhan. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menghiraukan Seungcheol ketika namja itu menyuruhnya membawa payung sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

Jongin memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, berharap ada wajah-wajah familiar yang dikenalnya untuk dimintai tolong. Menjadi seseorang yang tertutup dan pemalu membuat Jongin berinteraksi dengan kaku. Ia hanya mengenal baik murid yang pernah satu kelas dengannya dan beberapa teman dekat Seungcheol.

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Jongin, dan ketika berbalik, ia dihadapkan dengan wajah cantik Yura yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Namja Kim itu tersenyum kecil dengan canggung, yang kemudian membuat Yura tertawa kecil karena tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Aku membawa payung yang besar. Kurasa cukup untuk kita berdua." Yura membuka payungnya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Jongin. Payungnya memang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, tetapi Jongin ragu untuk mengiyakan tawaran Yura. Bagaimanapun, Yura yang membuat hubungannya dengan Yifan jadi menjauh, dan Jongin merasa tidak begitu nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menunggu hujan reda saja, Yura-ssi." jawab Jongin hati-hati, ia tidak ingin membuat Yura tersinggung karena penolakannya.

Gadis itu cemberut, lalu menutup kembali payungnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu bersamamu."

Jongin jadi merasa tak enak, tetapi juga heran karena Yura tampak bersikukuh untuk menemaninya. Padahal ini baru kali kedua mereka berbicara, dan saat pertama kalinya ketika mereka berdiri bersampingan di upacara penerimaan siswa baru dulu.

"Yifan sering bercerita tentangmu." Yura membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia tertawa kecil sambil memandangi wajah Jongin. "Dia bilang kau menggemaskan."

"A-apa? Dia b-bilang begitu?" Jongin merasa bodoh karena terbata-bata, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya sekarang. Jongin tidak bisa menebak tujuan Yura mengatakan hal yang demikian mengenai Yifan. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak selama satu atau dua detik di dalam dadanya. "Mungkin dia hanya bercanda." sambung Jongin dengan sebuah tawa canggung setelahnya.

Yura tertawa nyaring, dan Jongin heran kenapa gadis itu masih terlihat menawan saat bertingkah seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menghancurkan imej ku sendiri didepanmu." ia mengulum senyum lebarnya, kemudian kembali menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dan juga malu. Siapapun akan merasa gugup dipandangi oleh gadis secantik Yura dari jarak dekat sepertinya. "Kurasa Yifan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau memang menggemaskan."

Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri, dan merasakan wajahnya memanas, pasti kedua pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dorm sekarang, Yura-ssi. Hujan sepertinya tidak akan reda."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." jawab Yura setengah berbisik. Yeoja itu sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin. "Zico dan Wonshik sedaritadi melihat kearahmu. Aku takut mereka akan melakukan hal buruk, Jongin-ah."

"A-apa? Sejak kapan?" Jongin ikut-ikutan berbisik. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena takut. "A-aku tidak menyadarinya."

Bibir tipis Yura menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang membuat Jongin merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Sejak kau berdiri sendirian disini. Karena itulah aku menghampirimu."

Sebagai seorang namja, Jongin merasa malu karena dilindungi oleh seorang yeoja seperti ini. Namun ia juga merasa lega karena ada Yura yang membantunya.

"Um, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm saja." Yura mengangguk, kemudian memberikan payungnya kepada Jongin.

Mereka berjalan berdekatan, tetapi tidak cukup dekat untuk bersentuhan. Jadi Jongin tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan jika ia tak sengaja membaca pikiran Yura saat itu. Mengetahui apa isi kepala orang lain itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Zico adalah sepupu Hyuna. Kau ingat? Yeoja berambut coklat terang yang memukulmu dengan tongkat baseball?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan meski ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah Hyuna dengan jelas. "Kurasa Zico tidak terima Hyuna dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Jadi kau harus hati-hati dengannya, hanya berjaga-jaga jika dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

"Ya, aku mengerti." sahut Jongin pelan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Wonshik?"

"Setahuku, Wonshik adalah seorang pembuat masalah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bersama Zico barusan, karena sebelumnya mereka sempat berseteru."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku akan mengembalikan payungmu besok."

Yura mengangguk, senyum lebarnya kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Yeoja itu berjalan memasuki gedung dorm perempuan sambil bersenandung kecil. Dan Jongin beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

 **.::.**

Meskipun Jongin merasa takut dan khawatir tentang Zico dan Wonshik, dirinya tidak mampu bercerita kepada Seungcheol. Mereka sekarang berbagi kamar, dan membuat keduanya bertemu setiap hari. Jongin tahu jika Seungcheol sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Namja itu bahkan sering pulang larut karena jadwal latihan sepak bola dan tugas-tugas sekolah yang memang menggunung. Jongin tidak ingin membebani Seungcheol dan membuatnya semakin lelah.

Apalagi Seungcheol sudah sering sekali membantu Jongin. Adik sepupunya itu selalu menjaga Jongin dan memberinya perhatian. Ayah Seungcheol, yang merupakan kakak dari ibu Jongin, juga membiayai seluruh keperluan Jongin. Rasanya tidak nyaman jika Jongin juga harus membuat Seungcheol terlibat dalam masalah pribadinya.

"Kim Jongin?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Buku ditangannya hampir terlepas dari pegangannya ketika seseorang berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang berhembus di dekat tengkuknya.

Jongin mencoba menjauh dengan merapatkan tubuhnya ke rak buku yang ada di depannya saat ia menyadari jika orang tersebut adalah Wonshik. Namun sialnya, namja itu juga ikut bergerak maju. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat, hingga Jongin bisa mencium aroma parfumnya.

"Hey, jangan takut. Aku hanya berakting. Zico sedang memperhatikan kita, dia menyuruhku untuk menyentuhmu." Wonshik tiba-tiba berbisik dengan lembut. Dan Jongin tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. "B-benarkah?"

Rambut cepak Wonshik menggelitik pelipis Jongin ketika namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia berdiri di dekat rak eksklopedia. Apa dia masih ada disana?"

Dengan takut dan ragu, Jongin melirik ke arah yang dimaksudkan Wonshik, dan tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega ketika ia tidak melihat Zico disana. Tubuh tinggi Zico sudah berjalan menjauh keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Zico s-sudah pergi."

Wonshik terkekeh pelan, kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mundur selangkah untuk membuat cukup ruang bagi Jongin agar namja itu merasa nyaman.

"Mulai sekarang usahakan untuk tidak berkeliaran sendirian. Zico ingin membalas dendam, dan rencananya benar-benar buruk." ujar Wonshik dengan nada serius. "Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya dan berpura-pura melakukan semuanya."

Jongin terkesima dengan senyum tipis Wonshik yang begitu menarik, tetapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi namja tampan didepannya itu. Dan sebelum Jongin bisa menahan dirinya, mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan isi kepalanya begitu saja. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Jongin rasa ia melihat pancaran lembut dari mata Wonshik, begitu pula dengan warna merah yang samar terlihat di pipinya. Tetapi secepat itu datang, secepat itu pula Wonshik kembali mengatur ekspresinya dengan natural. Hingga Jongin pikir ia hanya berhalusinasi saja barusan.

"Karena aku ingin."

 **.::.**

Yura membawakan bekal dan sebotol air mineral untuk Yifan. Namja itu baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian setelah melakukan latihan rutin bersama klub basketnya. Rambut pirangnya masih agak basah dan harum sabun tercium dari tubuhnya. Namja itu hanya mengenakan celana olahraga selutut dan kaos polos, serta handuk kecil yang menggantung di pundaknya. Namun walaupun begitu, penampilan Yifan tetap terlihat sempurna seperti biasanya.

Senyum lebar Yura mampu membuat siapapun terpesona, dan senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuk Yifan seorang saat ini. Namun sayangnya, Yifan tidak merasakan apapun. Tentu, dia merasa senang, tetapi semuanya begitu hambar dan membosankan.

Yifan duduk di sebelah Yura. Ia mengambil kotak bekal berwarna merah dan botol air mineral yang dibawakan gadis itu. Selera makannya tidak begitu bagus, tetapi perutnya sudah lapar karena tidak diisi apapun sejak pagi.

Yura memperhatikan Yifan yang terus melahap makanannya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum kecut. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menyandarkan dahinya disana. Ia memandangi sepatu kets berwarna mint yang bergerak maju-mundur sesuai pergerakan kakinya itu dengan tatapan sedih dan lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersandiwara dan bersikap seolah semua ini sungguhan." Yura berbisik lirih. Dan meskipun Yifan tidak menyahut, ia tahu jika namja itu mendengarkannya. "Kupikir ini akan berjalan cukup baik. Tapi setiap kali aku menatap matamu, aku tahu jika aku tidak pernah memiliki hatimu sepenuhnya. Setiap malam aku dihantui oleh pemikiranku sendiri, karena semakin aku mengelak, aku semakin menyadari jika apa yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua."

Telapak tangan Yifan yang besar dan hangat mengelus pelan puncak kepala Yura dengan lembut. Ia menjauhkan kotak bekal dan botol air mineralnya, kemudian merebahkan sisi kepalanya dengan posisi menghadap Yura. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas jika Yura sedang menahan tangisnya, karena bibirnya bergetar dan isakan kecil yang tertahan terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yura. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat semuanya menjadi sekacau ini." Yifan masih mengelus kepala Yura, berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi tubuh Yura justru bergetar lebih kencang, dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir melalui pelipisnya. " _But I'm telling the truth the other day. I'm really in love with you. And the idea of you and I being 'us' is making me happy._ "

"Dan pemikiran itu tidak cukup untuk membuat semuanya sempurna."

Yifan mengangguk dengan wajah suram. Ia benci melihat Yura menangis, sejak kecil dirinya selalu berusaha menjaga Yura agar ia tidak pernah merasakan sedih, dan ironisnya, sekarang justru dirinya lah yang membuat Yura dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku." Yura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras menunggu Yifan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan meskipun ia sudah menduganya, Yura tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengarnya. "Tetapi aku mencintai Jongin, melebihi semua perasaan yang aku punya untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::To be continued::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!^^**

 **Rin berusaha biar bisa update secepatnya, dan kayaknya tetep aja lama huhu ;_; isi chapter ini bener2 random karena sebenernya Rin udah stuck dan gapunya ide apa2 lg buat ngelanjutinnya gimana, ada banyak ide tapi bingung gimana mau nuanginnya ugh :c**

 **and, btw, disini ga ada HunKai moment hehe partnya Sehun juga sedikit, but Rin promised, next chapter HunKainya bakal dibanyakin c; kasih masukan dong, chingudeul maunya HunKai punya moment yg gimana buat chapter depan?**

 **Keep review-ing, chingu-ya! ~\\(^o^)/~**

 **.::.**


End file.
